khumbas_mission_adventure_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Khumba's Mission Adventures
Khumba's Mission Adventures TV Series Television Premiere Khumba the original movie is debuting the series premiere of christian networks from Daystar, TBN, and CTN. Included history project from a based story by Anthony Silverston. This is been formed by one of the christian viewer that made Khumba a new project an history on 2017. The same as this movie will be formed the series of kids, tweens, families television from Ishine network. And forming by Walt Disney to a world-wide movie from U.S., South africa, and United Kingdom. Sequel Khumba's Mission Adventures TV Series is a history project 3D South African CGI computer-animated comedy, family, fantasy, and christianity television series. Directed by Anthony Silverston, and a written by the unknown a celebrity viewer. The show stars Jake T. Austin, Jamie Grace, Richard E. Grant, Auli'i Cravalho, Loretta Devine, Alan Tudyk, Laurence Fishburne, Jeff Bridges, and Kate Hudson. Plot Overview This is only the begining from a young half' striped zebra who lives an a new born missionary to on towards without a half drop of water by rebuild his life upon his team to defend all animals of evil. The members named Khumba's stripes as; "Half' Stripe Team". Mantis and The Black Eagle as Laine follows up too an old legendary water to the great karoo instead of Khumba's stripes, his four members are in by his side Tombi, Bradley, Mama V, And Skalk of keeping all zebra clans and other animal family safe by home and protect all other animals from the evil ferocious animals on the other side of south africa named few members; Predators. So Khumba and his team will be alarmed with their different colored mission tags to seek the face of true hero in south africa of magical powers, and strength with these heroes on board in many adventures too go. Composer * Bruce Retief * Will Musser * Paul Mills * Alex Heffes * Kurt Heinecke * TBA Starring Main Actors; Half' Stripe Team Members * Jake T. Austin * Jamie Grace * Auli'i Cravalho * Loretta Devine * Richard E. Grant * Alan Tudyk Starring Minor Actors * Laurence Fishburne * Jeff Bridges * Catherine Tate * Lara Jill Miller * Dustin Hoffman * TBA * Kate Hudson * Damon Wayans * TBA * TBA * Tom Choi * Joey Richter * Greg Ellis * TBA * Danny Mcbride * TBA Starring Other Minors/ Recurring Guest Star Actors * Jennifer Cody * Dee Bradley Baker * Shannon Chan-Kent * Tara Long * Cathy Weseluck * Sindiwe Magona * Anele Matoli * Nlhanha Mkhanazi * Jeff Bennett * Juanita Jennings * Keith David * China Anne McClain * Sam Riegel * Ben Veeren * Devon Graye * Bryce Papenbrook * Ne-Yo * Dwayne Johnson * Wanda Skyes * Courtney B. Vance * Vusi Kunene * Danny Cooksey * Kevin Richardson * Gabrielle Union * Kelly Rowland * Jordin Sparks * Jim Cummings * Khary Payton * Charlie Alder * Phil LaMarr * Sam Vincent * Rob Van Vuuren * Matthew Dylan Roberts * Nik Robinowitz * Amy Hill * Billy Boyd * Chris Ellis * Danny Glover * Nia Long * Sean Astin * Leleti Khumalo * Madina Nalwanga * Navia Robinson * Trent Garrett * Tasha Smith * Gary Anthony Sturgis * Terri J. Vaughan * Ashley "Tamar" Davis * Steve Zahn * Laura Carmichael * Lucas Gabreel * Zendaya * Monique Coleman * Mitchell Whitfield * ViViAnn Yee * TBA * TBA * Luke Benward * Meleah Nipay-Padilla * Marcus Scribner * Isabella Cramp * Max Burkholder * Rob Paulsen * Larry The Cable Guy * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Company * Triggerfish Animation Studios * Walt Disney Company * Provident Film * Sony Pictures Entertainment * CMG * Mullennium * Universal Pictures * Pure Flix Television Studios Channel * TBA * TBA Airdate (Countries) * USA TBA * UK TBA * South Africa TBA * Brazil TBA * Europe TBA * Asia TBA * Russia TBA Theme Song * TBA SoundTracks * TBA Episodes * E1: "Become The Team [Part 1] * E2: "Become The Team [Part 2] * E3: "Predator Trouble" * E4: "Eagle Attack" * E5: "Race To The Zebras" * E6: "Little Wildebeest Left The Herd" * E7: "Trixie's Surprise" * E8: "Khumba Goes On Solo" * E9: "Beyond The Valley Of Desolation" * E10: "Tombi And Wassu' The Cobra" * E11: "Fear By Fear" * E12: "Skalk Goofs Off" * E13: "That Snobbing Vulture" * E14: "The Mis' Fastest Cheetah" * E15: "Khumba's Challenger" * E16 "Memory Of Home" * E17 "Mr. Captain Fluffy" * E18 "The Great Tree Of Karoo" * E19 "When Birds Soar" * E20 "Ages By The Gemboks Healer" * E21 "Seko And His Rival" * E22 "Distant Task" * E23 "Springboks Got There Battle" * E24 "The Dassie Tradition" TV Special * E25 "Eye, Of The Blind Bird" * E26 "The Five Guardianary Birds" * E27 "The Way Of The Red Stone Hills" * E28 "Beyond The Great Water Fall" Image gallery Image:Placeholder Trivia * TBA Writer * TBA Director * Anthony Silverston * TBA Based Story * TBA Characters Half' Stripe Team Members * Khumba * Tombi * Mama V * Bradley * Skalk Zebra Clan * Seko * Thabo * Themba * Zuki * Fifi * Mhkulu * Nigel * Jock * Quano * Trixie * Zebra 1 * Zebra 2 * Zebra 3 * Zebra 4 * Zebra 5 * Cheerleader Zebra 1 * Cheerleader Zebra 2 * Cheerleader Zebra 3 * Elder Zebra 1 * Elder Zebra 2 * Elder Zebra 3 * Elder Zebra 4 * Elder Zebra 5 Kancho's East Zebra Clan * Kancho * Mingi * Sasa * Juzi * Mooneo * Lil' Moe * Sue * Rei Rei * Juilen * Marv * Uncle Ron * Coach Frank * Lenny * Omar * Male Zebra 1 * Male Zebra 2 * Male Zebra 3 * Male Zebra 4 * Elder Zebra 1 * Elder Zebra 2 * Elder Zebra 3 * Elder Zebra 4 * Female Zebra 1 * Female Zebra 2 * Female Zebra 3 * Female Zebra 4 * Cheerleader Zebra 1 * Cheerleader Zebra 2 * Cheerleader Zebra 3 * Cheerleader Zebra 4 Other Animals * Fluffy * Meek * Danny * Mary * Timbo * Dassies * Mantis * The Black Eagle as Laine * Pangolin * Wild Dogs * Porcupine * Nora * Birds * Roberto * Izo * Springboks * Elephants * Bucky * Zieri * Saudu * Lek * Reava * Mohkana * Nongu * Kombo * Sisi * Tisa * Annabella * Leo * Lue * Kima * Mally * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Predators Villian Member * Hans * Brent * Chump * Leopards * Mazel * Wassu * Cliff * Lea * Xana * Chui * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Animal Foster Hall Kancho's East Clan Fred's Clan Legends * River Spirits * Evil Spirits Animation & Animators * TBA Screenplay * Anthony Silverston * TBA * Mike De Seve * Jonathan Roberts * TBA | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}